


Appearances

by Balthazar_Here



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autazar, F/M, I know, I need this okay?, I need to update the fic everyone actually likes but IM SORRY, Mostly Fluff, Not actually sorry, Smut, So I'm sorry but here we go, This is special and important to me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthazar_Here/pseuds/Balthazar_Here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar Novak is a city boy, born and raised. If he never has to see a non-synthesized blade of grass, he's fine with it.<br/>Until his older brother Gabriel asks him and Castiel to his farm in the MiddleOfNowhere, Kansas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appearances

Balthazar rolled his eyes and looked down at his phone. The  _No_ _Service_ at the upper right corner mocked him with tantalizing flickers of bars, but with all the trees (Real fucking trees! With like... roots and leaves and stuff) around, there was nothing.  He pouted, glancing over at his brother. Castiel was gazing out the car window, fascinated with the plants. How anyone could be that interested in the growth of dirt had to be off. Then again, it was Castiel.

"You checkin' out the birches, Cas?" Gabriel glanced the rearview and chuckled. Balthazar looked like he had eaten fifteen lemons- Gabriel knew because one of his farm hands loved the citrus- and was the exact opposite of his brother. He was always the meticulous to Castiel's messy, the cautious to Castiel's recklessness.

Castiel nodded and smiled with his eyes, mouth barely moving. Gabriel knew he was excited by the incessant drumming of his fingers. Gabriel looked back out at the gravel road, surrounded by peeling white trees. 

"Here we are! Home, sweet home!" Gabriel's tone was proud, but Balthazar could hardly see why. The house was large, but not nearly the size of the summer house, much less his real house. And the barn was nearby. He hoped the horse and cow shite wouldn't smell as bad as they make it out to be. He opened the car door a sliver before shutting it quickly. Yup. Smelled like fucking shite, mixed with sappily sweet flowers to create a toxic aroma Castiel and Gabriel were immune too. Gabriel looked back at Balthazar and raised his eyebrows, and Balthazar, not wanting to suffer a biblical wrath, stepped out of the car into the burning sun's rays and poisonous stench of his older brother's farm. 

He also to have happened to step on a cow patty. Delightful. 

 

Balthazar warily glanced around the barn. It was dark and it reeked like the rest of the grounds (shite, he probably smelled like it too... Ugh), yet it was even hotter, making the smell even worse. Something soft and wet touched the back of his neck, and he swatted at it, letting out a rather high-pitched squeal. 

"Aw, come on now! You're gonna frighten Mary!" A green- eyed boy that seemed to have appeared from fucking nowhere now stood before him, patting a cow's muzzle affectionately. Balthazar glared at him and the offending animal, curling his upper lip in a sneer. 

"You named it?" He snapped, bewildered. It was an animal, the only animals you name were dogs and cats. _That_ was rational. This? This was absurd. 

"No, I named  _her_ , moron," The teenager grumbled. He tilted his head to see Castiel nervously peer into the barn. "Wanna come pet it, blue eyes?" 

"No, I don't want to pet it, are you-" 

"Not. You," The rather handsome green-eyed boy glared at him, and according the saying, he'd be dead. Castiel slowly approached the cow, tilting his head at it.  _Mary_ mimicked the motion, mooing lowly. Balthazar rolled his eyes at tender moment, ruining it with a murmured curse word. "I'm Dean." 

"Castiel." At this cliche opening to a romantic- comedy, Balthazar gladly stepped out of the barn to nearly be ran over by the largest horse to (not)grace his presence. Balthazar scrambled away for dear life, screeching. 

"Oh god! I'm so sorry!" The also tallest person Balthazar had ever seen was astride the giant horse. "Ruby gets excited around new people." 

"You named that monster?!" What was with the names? It was insane! Surely he had fallen into a Cabin In The Woods scenario. Or maybe like The Visi, the one with the creepy as fuck grandparents. 

"Ruby may be pitch black but she's no monster." The (teenager? man? He was too tall to tell.) person stepped off and Balthazar saw he was good looking too, hazel eyes and russet hair. 

"It's huge!" 

" _She_ is a Clydesdale," He patted the horse's nose and smiled softly. Besitality? Nothing would surprise him now. "And I'm Sam. You must be the superficial one." 

"Superficial?!" Although the adjective could be correct, it was like a slap to hear it from someone else. "Has Gabriel-" Before he could get another word in, the mountain of a horse snorted at him and he wasted no time dashing away. 

His slacks were covered in mud and feces, and he trudged in the (sadly) real grass. Maybe if he grumped enough, Gabriel would send him back to luxury and happiness. "Fucking shite fucking everywhere-" 

"You havin' troubles, sugar?" He snapped around, mouth prepared for a feral sneer and a dark comeback when he stopped. The redhead leaning against a tree was dressed in a tank top and low- hanging jeans, and he licked his lips subconsciously. He liked all genders, leaning more towards cock but a rack like that was hard to ignore. She tilted her head at him. "Take a damn picture, it'll last longer." 

"Balthazar is my name, is yours Heaven?"

"Actually-" 

"Because you're the answer to my prayers." He finished, ending it with a bashful smile, carefully practiced. 

"No. I'm your worst nightmare. Autumn." 


End file.
